Daisy
by InsanityInside
Summary: Another next generation fic. Daisy Dursley gets The Letter. And before you ask, yes, she is Dudley's daughter.
1. The letter of Doom!

_I kind of like the idea of Dudley's child going to Hogwarts. I've already _mentioned_ Daisy in two fics, but all I told you about her is:_

**_She seemed to know even less about the wizarding world than an average muggleborn first-year. Her parents were afraid of magic and had always told her it was a bad thing. She had been worried when she got her Hogwarts letter, frightened, when her magical realtives came to explain things to her and shaking with fear when she first entered Diagon Alley. By the time she finished doing her shopping, she had fainted twice._**

_You've never actually seen her. Well, here she is…_

_Disclaimer: Well, Daisy's mine… All right. But she wouldn't exist without Dudley, who is not mine… Neither is the world where this story happens, etc._

_All right… how about just: (insert standard disclaimer here)_

_There. That's it._

**1. The Letter of Doom!**

Harry Potter picked up the phone and heard his cousin's voice. He nearly laughed. He was strongly reminded of the time many years ago, when his friend Ron had tried to call him. Dudley's voice coming from the receiver was heard in the whole house. And you would have thought a Muggle would know how to use a telephone…

XXX

Eleven-year old Daisy Dursley lay on her bed, listening. Dad was really furious. His shouting could be easily heard upstairs. And probably in the whole street. Or the whole town maybe. Daisy had been told to go to her room, so that she wouldn't listen to it, but no matter how hard she tried not to listen, she couldn't help hearing one side of the conversation, as her father yelled at somebody on the telephone.

'Leave her alone, you freaks!' he shouted 'She isn't going anywhere! I won't let her!' and then 'No, she doesn't! She's perfectly fine without it and she will stay that way!' He stopped shouting for a moment. Daisy thought that maybe he'd got too tired of shouting already. He had shouted a lot that day after all 'I can't? What do you mean, I can't?' He continued yelling 'She will _not_! She won't grow up to be a freak like you!… Aaahhh! It's all your fault, Potter!' This was followed by quite a lot of swearing and then a 'What?' and then Mr. Dursley seemed to calm down a bit.

Daisy knew her dad was talking (or screaming) about her. She was sure it had something to do with the Letter. The Letter was important, she knew. She suspected it was going to change her whole life. No matter what her parents said. They had told her it was not important. Dad had spent about half an hour explaining to her that it was 'nothing at all'. And yelling at her. But Daisy's parents loved her very much and she knew they would never yell at her because of a _'nothing at all'_. And besides, she just knew it. As soon as she saw the Letter, she knew…

XXX

In fact, she already knew when she woke up that morning, that _Something was about to Happen_. It scared her. Nothing had ever _happened_ to her before. Her parents did not approve of things _happening_ in their house. They said it was _abnormal_. So she always assumed it was a bad thing. Her parents were… her parents after all, and they were supposed to know everything better.

When her dad told her to get the post, the feeling that something was different grew even stronger. And then she saw the Letter. It looked different from all other letters. The envelope was quite big. The paper was kind of strange. The ink was green. There was no stamp. And there was a _wax seal._ This certainly wasn't a normal letter. And it was adressed to _Miss D. Dursley_. To her! This couldn't be good. Not with parents who would probably think the green ink is weird enough. Ink should be black or dark blue. Green is too… err… too _green_…

She went back into the house, feeling rather uneasy. Should she tell her parents about the Letter? Or maybe not? Maybe she should go to her room and open it without telling her parents? It wasn't adressed to _them_ after all. Or maybe she should just throw it away and forget about it? But she had a feeling it wouldn't work. But before she decided, wether or not her parents should know about it, her mum saw it.

'What is this, Daisy, dear?' she asked.

'Uh… nothing… nothing at all…'

'Doesn't look like "nothing at all" to me,'(1) dad said looking up from his newspaper.(2)

Her hands shaking slightly, Daisy showed him the letter. He screamed.

XXX

Oh, yes. And that's another reason. Why would her dad scream if it was _nothing at all._ And of course, _nothing at all_ hardly ever arrives in a mysterious parchment envelope, without a stamp. She knew it. She just knew it. Something was about to _happen_.

And then something _happened_. She heard knocking on the door.

'Come in,' she said.

Her father entered the room, looking still a little angry, but also very unsure what he should do.

'Here's your letter,' he said handing her the envelope. She opened it and read. _Dear Ms. Dursley, We are pleased to inform you…_

'No, no, _no!_' she thought 'This can't be true!' She looked up at her father.

'It's true,' he told her 'You are a… a…'

'A witch?' she asked.

'Yes,' he said 'I guess that's what it's called. That's what your Uncle Harry calls it…'

'Who's Uncle Harry?' Daisy was quite sure she did not have a relative named Harry.

'My cousin,' her dad explained 'I haven't seen him in a while. He's a… a…'

Daisy noticed that he had some problem with saying magic-realted words.

'A wizard?'

'Yes…'

'You're joking, right?' she said. He had to be joking. There are no wizards. And no witches. And no schools of magic, no matter what the Letter said. But her father hardly ever joked. And he would not approve of a joke as strange as this one.

'I wish I was…' he sighed.

'But there is no such thing as magic!' Daisy was shocked.

'I hoped there wouldn't be for you,' her dad said 'Uncle Harry says he's coming here soon to explain things to you.'

XXX

Daisy found it hard to sleep that night. There were just too many things to think about. The Letter, Uncle Harry, the magic, Hogwarts, or whatever it was called… and probably spellbooks, broomsticks, magic wands and everything… And spells and all other amazing things… Did she just say 'amazing'? She meant 'abnormal' of course!

_Or maybe not?_

* * *

(1) Half an hour later he really regretted saying that. 

(2) He did not like reading very much. But it is _normal_ to read the paper in the morning.


	2. Uncle Freak and Aunt Loony

_Well, I guess Dudley grew up a bit. Most people do sooner or later. So now he's more like his father than anything else, I guess… Except he's even more afraid of magic._

**2. Uncle Freak and Aunt Loony**

One very important thing needs to be said about the Dursleys: they are _Perfectly Normal_. At least, if your idea of _Perfectly Normal_ involves calling everyone who is a little less boring than you a freak. And that day they were expecting a visit from people who were, in their opinion, the biggest freaks in the world. Daisy was about to find out, why she had never met Uncle Harry before…

XXX

Daisy looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a particularly pretty girl. She did have blonde hair and blue eyes, and this is how beautiful girls are usually described, but she was also rather plump and the best you could really say about her was _average_. Of course her mother would sometimes say that Daisy looked like a little angel, but mothers of plump children with blonde hair often seem to think angels are round and pink. Daisy realised that she looked rather stupid in the new pink dress she had been forced to wear.

'Why do I have to dress up like this anyway?' she asked.

'We need to show those -' dad was about to begin another speech about _freaks_, but mum interrupted him.

'This is a very special occasion, isn't it?' she said.

'Well, yeah, but -'

'No but's!' dad snapped. Daisy knew better than to annoy him when he already was nervous.

'All right…' she sighed.

XXX

An hour later the atmosphere in the house was becoming rather unpleasant.

'Freaks like them are always late,' Mr. Dursley muttered, even though the Potters were not really late yet.

'Calm down, Dudley,' Mrs. Dursley told him 'It will be all right.'

'You don't know them, darling,' he told her.

'If you hate them so much,' Daisy said 'then why did you invite them anyway? I mean, if they are really so bad -'

'Sometimes you have to talk to people you don't like, Daisy,' he explained. He had worked for his father's company for a few years and knew business is _mostly_ about talking to people you don't like. And pretending to like them.

'But why?'

'They can be useful sometimes,' he said simply.

'Uncle Harry says you have to go to that magic school,' mum pointed out 'And we can't help you there. You need his help.'

Daisy knew her parents didn't like the idea. She wasn't sure what to think about it herself. Surely magic couldn't be that bad. But if it wasn't, why were mum and dad so afraid of it? She had always been told that abnormal things like magic are… well… _abnormal_ and therefore wrong. Some small part of her, however, was excited about it anyway. Another part of her was worried about that part's sanity.

The doorbell rang, quite suddenly, interrupting her thoughts before she could decide if she was happy, excited, worried, scared out of her mind or dreaming and just about to wake up and realise the Letter had never really existed.

'I'll get it,' she said and went to open the door.

XXX

When she opened the door, Daisy saw three people: a man, a woman and a boy about her age. The man must have been Uncle Harry. Daisy was surprised to see he didn't resamble her dad at all. Neither did the boy, who, Daisy assumed, was her cousin. In fact, it was the woman, who looked most similar to Daisy. She also had blonde hair and blueish-gray eyes. Of course apart from that she didn't look like Daisy at all. She looked rather strange in fact, although Daisy wasn't sure why.

'H-hello,' Daisy said.

'You are Daisy,' The woman didn't really ask a question, she just seemed to know.

'Um… Yes,' the girl said 'How did you know?'

She wondered if it had something to do with being a witch.

'Your dad told my parents about you,' the boy said in an 'isn't it obvious?' tone 'That's why we're here.'

'Oh…' said Daisy and then she turned to the man 'You're Uncle Harry, right?'

'Yes,' he said 'And this is Aunt Luna and your cousin, Jimmy,' he introduced the others.

'I thought you wouldn't come,' dad said when they entered the house.

'We said we would,' Uncle Harry reminded him.

'So, what's all this about?' Mr. Dursley demanded.

'Why don't we sit down?' Mrs. Dursley suggested as she entered the hall. It was clear that she wasn't exactly _happy_ about it all, but she was taking it much better than her husband.

XXX

The atmosphere at the table was rather tense. Everybody was being quite polite and Mrs. Dursley even managed to keep smiling, but you could just feel that something was about to happen. Something bad. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were trying to explain the wizarding world to the Dursleys, Jimmy was looking around, apparently finding a Muggle house as interesting as a wizard's house might seem to a Muggle and the conversation at the table as boring as adults' conversations often seem to eleven-year-olds, Daisy listened and tried to understand, but the world of magic seemed extremely complicated. She wondered why it had to be so. Ever since she got the letter she had been trying to imagine what being a witch might be like, and she had always thought that magic was supposed to make life less complicated. If it didn't, what would anybody need it for?

'What's that magic school like?' she asked Jimmy, hoping that maybe he could actually make it understandable.

'Hogwarts?' he said 'I'm just starting this year too. I only know it's in a big castle, and there are four houses there, and…'

This did, indeed, seem easier to understand, but was soon interrupted by the adults' discussion turning into an argument. The women managed to stay relatively calm, but the men were standing and shouting at each other.

'Get out of my house, you…' dad yelled. Aunt Luna and Jimmy stood up and headed for the door, but uncle Harry only looked at Mr. Dursley.

'You can forbid her to come to Hogwarts, Dudley,' he said calmly 'But she will still be a witch. And you know what uncontrolled magic can do…'

Mr. Dursley looked terrified.

'Are you trying to threaten me, Potter?' he asked.

'No. I am trying to _give you advice_'

'I DON'T _WANT_ YOUR ADVICE!' Mr. Dursley screamed.

'Sometimes you need things that you think you don't want,' Aunt Luna pointed out.

'I-DO-NOT! Go to your room, Daisy.'

The girl left, knowing that she would hear everything anyway.

XXX

Later that evening, when the argument was finally over and the Potters had left the Dursleys' house, Daisy heard knocking on her bedroom door.

'Come in,' she said. Her father entered.

'So…' Daisy asked him 'am I going?'

Dad didn't say anything.

'I'm not,' she guessed 'am I?'

'You are,' said Mr. Dursley.

Daisy wasn't sure what to think about it again. She was curious about the magical world, but she was also afraid of it.

'They are coming here again in two days, to help you prepare,' her dad informed her 'they're going to take you to some strange place to do your _shopping_.'


	3. All Those Weird Places

_Yes, Harry and Luna. Why not? I kind of like the pairing. And I like the idea of Luna being a member of Daisy's family even more :P_

_(Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had a cold, a lot of problems with my dear parents and not very much time…)_

**3. All those weird places**

Daisy couldn't help being excited the whole next day. She wrote a letter to her grandparents. Ten letters in fact, because every time she finished one she decided it wasn't good enough, threw it away and began to write a new one. She spent half a day writing the letters and the other half wondering what the wizarding world was like. She didn't sleep much that night, because she was too excited, and when she finally fell asleep, her dreams were all about magic. She found this rather disturbing. She had never dreamed about magic before.(1) But of course, she had never thought magic could be real. And now it turned out that, abnormal or not, scary or not, it simply was there and didn't need Daisy's belief to exist.

When the Potters finally arrived and they set off for Diagon Alley, she was almost disappointed to see that they were going by car. She had expected something more unusual.

'It doesn't… fly or anything?' she asked as they got into the car.

'No, that's illegal,' Uncle Harry told her 'And I have some bad experiances with flying cars…'

'Do you mean the time when you and Ronald -?' Aunt Luna asked.

'Yes…' Uncle Harry seemed rather embarassed.

Daisy wanted to ask what exactly had happened, but decided not to. She wasn't a particularly brave person, and when she was nervous, she was shyer than usual. And she certainly was nervous now. She was in a car (which may or may not be magical) with people she had only met once before, going to a place she had never been to, to see and buy things that she had always been sure did not exist.

XXX

By the time Uncle Harry parked the car in front of a small pub somewhere in London, Daisy was terrified. She had nearly got used to the thought that she was a witch and she had been waiting for this impatiently, but waiting is one thing, and the moment when the thing you are waiting for actually happens is another. Shaking with fear, she followed the others into the pub and then out through another door. Then she closed her eyes, scared of what she might see. After a moment she felt someone, probably Jimmy, grab her hand and lead her where a brick wall had been before she closed her eyes.

'Come on, Daisy!' he said 'We can't stand here all day!'

The girl opened her eyes to see a whole _street_ that hadn't _been_ there a few minutes earlier.

XXX

They walked past some of the strangest shops Daisy had ever seen. She kept looking around in something between shock and amazement. There were shops selling spellbooks, robes, broomsticks (There was a small crowd of people in front of that shop admiring the latest model. Jimmy just had to stop and join them for a while.) and cauldrons. All this, however, was nothing, compared to the bank. The first thing there that surprised Daisy was meeting the goblins. They were _weird_! She felt rather uneasy when she exchanged her Muggle money for Galeons. The Potters seemed quite used to all that and Jimmy actually found it funny when she said it was scary.

'Remember she grew up in a Muggle family, Jimmy,' Uncle Harry reminded him 'When I came here for the first time -'

'Yeah, I know… sorry…'

'It's ok,' Daisy assured him 'So, what do we do now?'

XXX

Fifteen minutes later Daisy really regretted agreeing to go to the Potters' vault with her family. Jimmy had told her the cart-ride was fun. Well it was certainly not the kind of fun _she_ liked. She got out of the cart and tried to remember how to walk. It suddenly seemed rather difficult. The world around her still seemed to be moving very fast, or possibly spinning and she felt rather sick and desperately needed some fresh air. The wizarding world might have been more interesting than the Muggle one, but it also appeared much more dangerous. She didn't have much time to think about that. Everything was spinning faster and faster, and then the ground was closer and closer, but it disappeared before she hit it. Everything disappeared.

XXX

'Daisy!' somebody called her…

'Are you all right?' she heard another voice…

'Maybe the ride wasn't really such a good idea…' somebody else wondered. She agreed. It had _not_ been good. It had been… kind of like a Muggle roller-coaster, but underground and much more scary. She opened her eyes to see that she was already outside. Uncle Harry must have carried her here for some fresh air while she was unconscious.

'What happened?' she asked. She never really got an answer. Instead more questions were asked.

'Are you all right, Daisy?' Uncle Harry wanted to know.

'I think so,' the girl said.

'Do you think you need a bit of rest now?' Aunt Luna asked sounding rather worried.

'Mum!' Jimmy on the other hand sounded rather annoyed 'She's been _lying_ here for -'

'This is why she might need a break,' said Uncle Harry.

'What do you think?' Aunt Luna asked Daisy 'Can we go on?'

'As long as it doesn't involve another ride like this,' Daisy said standing up. There were still lots of other weird places to visit. She was not sure she _wanted _to visit them any more, but, as she was already standing in an invisible street, in front of a bank ran by goblins, it was probably too late to change her mind now.

XXX

'So now you only need your wands,' said Uncle Harry some time later. They had visited about half of the shops in this strange street. There had been no more unexpected scary underground roller-coaster rides, but Daisy was still very tired and the only reason why she didn't show it was that she was even more excited, frightened and amazed at the same time. They had bought a large amount of books about magic (Jimmy had insisted on buying a copy of something called _The Monster Book of Monsters_, which had to be kept in a cage; Uncle Harry said something about his old copy running away a few years ago.), some black robes which were apparently the school uniform, two cauldrons, two telescopes and a few other things Daisy had never thought she would ever need, until last week.

The four of them headed for a rather old and shabby-looking shop.(2) The words _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC _over the door looked rather as if they had _been there since 382 BC._

When they entered the shop, it seemed empty, except for one chair and quite a lot of boxes, which must have contained the magic wands. Daisy felt rather uneasy. She noticed that this time it wasn't only her. She had never seen Jimmy looking frightened before. Now he seemed almost as nervous as Daisy was herself. Even Uncle Harry looked a bit nervous. Aunt Luna was the only one who reamined perfectly calm, and was actually smiling. Everyone else was looking around, waiting impatiently for…

'Good afternoon,' said someone they had not seen a few seconds earlier.

* * *

(1) It never occurred to anyone in her _perfectly normal_ family, that dreams are actually _supposed_ to be strange. In fact, _not_ dreaming about 'abnormal' things is abnormal.

(2) Daisy had already noticed, that, apparently, the more uninteresting a place looked to a Muggle, the more magical it turned out to be.


	4. And Even Weirder People

_Yeah, I know, I'm being lazy again. Sorry about that._

_Some parts of this fic might be a bit AU-ish. I started writing it before HBP came out and didn't feel like changing it :P_

**4. And even weirder people**

'Hello, Mr. Ollivander,' Aunt Luna said.

'Ah, Luna!' the old man said, looking at the wand stuck behind the woman's ear 'Unicorn hair, wasn't it? Ten and a half inches…'

'I heard he remembers every wand he's ever sold,' Jimmy whispered to Daisy.

'Yes, indeed,' the man said 'I do.' Apparently his hearing was as good as his memory. Then he spotted Uncle Harry.

'Mr. Potter!' he exclaimed 'Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, great wand…'

'Uh… Yes…' Uncle Harry said 'We are… erm… looking for something for Jimmy and Daisy here…'

'Ah, yes,' said Ollivander finally noticing the two children. Not that they really _wanted_ to be noticed at the moment. Daisy actually wished she could just disappear. This man was _scary!_

XXX

It took a while to find the right wands for Daisy and Jimmy. There were lots of wands in the shop and they had to try one after another until they found the right ones. Jimmy seemed very excited about it, Daisy felt rather stupid. After all only a few days ago she wouldn't have _imagined_ buying a wand. She had no idea that she was a witch. And, as she tried one wand after another and nothing happened, she began to think that maybe she was not a witch after all. She saw red sparks shoot from a wand in Jimmy's hand. He was more thrilled than ever before. He tried to do it again and again; another stream of sparks nearly hit Daisy.

'Sorry,' he said, even though he probably wasn't very sorry, since only a few seconds later he was trying to shoot some more sparks in a different direction.

So he already had his wand. But Daisy had to keep trying, more and more worried with every wand she picked up. What if she tried every wand in the shop and didn't find the right one? What if it turned out it was all a mistake? Maybe she didn't belong in the wizarding world? And then, what if it turned out she didn't belong in the Muggle world any more either? She panicked. What if she was a _freak_ by both, wizard _and _Muggle standards? And then, suddenly, as she took another wand in her hand, her fingers felt oddly warm and yellowish sparks shot out of the wand. Daisy had known what to expect, but it was still quite a shock to her. She felt as if she was going to pass out again.

'Wow…' she said weakly 'Did I do that?'

XXX

Just as they were about to leave Diagon Alley, Jimmy remembered one more thing.

'Dad,' he said 'You said we could go to the WWW today!'

Daisy wondered what on earth the WWW was.

'Daisy seems rather tired, you know…' Uncle Harry pointed out 'Maybe we can come back later.'

The girl wanted to agree, but curiosity took over…

XXX

The shop was rather small and full of things that looked far too _interesting_ for Daisy to want to touch them. One of the very few things she knew about the wizarding world was that interesting things tended to be dangerous. A red-haired boy only a few years older than her was standing behind the counter. Jimmy ran over to him as soon as he saw him.

'Hey, Corn!' he almost shouted 'What are you doing here?'

'Helping Uncle Fred with the shop,' the older boy said 'My dad is always talking about my future, and how I have to work hard at school, and then get a good job and work even harder… And how I'm wasting my life on stupid things like _fun,_' for some reason the grin on his face was growing wider and wider as he spoke 'So I decided to prove him wrong and get a job…'

'At a joke shop!' Jimmy laughed 'That's a good one! What did he say?'

'A lot of things I didn't really listen to,' Corn said 'But I understood it's safer to spend the rest of the summer here.'

'So Percy still doesn't approve of jokes?' Uncle Harry said, rather amused.

'I don't think he ever will,' Corn admitted.

'Oh, by the way,' Jimmy said 'This is my cousin, Daisy Dursley.'

'Hi,' Daisy said quietly.

'And that's Cornelius Weasley,' he introduced the boy, who made a face at the sound of his name.

'My dad's a bit crazy,' Cornelius told Daisy 'You can call me Corn… Actually, you can call me _anything_ as long as it's _not_ my name…'

'All right, idiot,' said Jimmy.

'Hey!'

'What? That's not your name, is it?'

'You're lucky you're not a girl, Corn,' they heard another voice 'or he could have named you _Dolores_.'

Everybody seemed to find this very amusing.

'Hi, Fred. How's everything going?' Uncle Harry asked as a red-haired man walked in from some other room.

'All right,' he said 'Corn's helping me a lot. And my own kids are trying to help,' he smiled 'Even Georgia, although she's still too little to be much help.'

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by a loud noise coming from what must have been some kind of storeroom. A moment later a girl a few years younger than Daisy ran out of the storeroom.

'Dad!' she shouted 'Fabian's been trying to hex me again!'

'I should have known better than to give them wands before they go to Hogwarts' said the man, who was probably the girl's father.

'Whatever it is, we didn't do it!' two boys said, following the girl into the shop. For a moment Daisy thought they were twins. They were both about the same age as she was and had red hair, like the rest of their family. After a closer look at their faces, however, she realised they actually looked quite different.

Daisy was introduced to everybody again and found out that the man's name was Fred Weasley, Georgia and Gideon were his children and Fabian was the son of his twin brother, who had died in some kind of war, a few months before Georgia was born (It seemed that Mr. Weasley had always been a very cheerul person, the kind of person who believes bad things only happen to others. He apparently still found it strange and more frightening than the wizarding world was for Daisy to talk about tragic things like his brother's death). She also found out that a magical joke-shop is a very dangerous place.

XXX

When Daisy finally got rid of the feathers ('Canary Cream!' Gideon had laughed 'I thought _nobody_ fell for _that_ any more!') it was time to leave. The girl was extremely tired. It had been a long day, full of shocks and surprises, and she couldn't wait to get back home for some rest. The journey seemed to go on for ages. However the nearer home was, the more Daisy began to worry. All right. So she was a witch. So she was going to Hogwarts. So she had a wand, a cauldron and a lot of spellbooks. What now?


End file.
